


나는 제빵왕

by initialhep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, M/M, Reality TV, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialhep/pseuds/initialhep
Summary: volundteerfd 님의 어벤져스 개그 단편 영픽 번역입니다.평범한 세계관의 마블 등장인물들이 AU에서 제과제빵 대회 프로그램에 출연하게 된 내용입니다.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	나는 제빵왕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Bake-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638586) by [volunteerfd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteerfd/pseuds/volunteerfd). 



> 원하는 플랫폼에 올려도 좋다고 허락을 맡은 글이어서 다른 곳에서 보게 되실 수 있습니다.

토르: ‘내가 제빵왕‘ 채널에 오신 걸 환영합니다! 이 프로그램은 일곱 명의 특별한 아마추어 제과제빵사들이 서로의 실력을 뽐내며 경쟁하는 것을 담아 보여주는 방송인데요. 이번 회차는  
글로벌 슈퍼슈타 특집입니다. 무술 유단자, 올림픽 메달리스트, 과학자, 학생 천재 등 전 세계에 흩어진 각 분야의 선구자들을 모아 보았습니다!

로키: 이제 참가자들의 운명은 두 명의 손에 맡겨집니다. 전설적인 미식 평론가 페퍼 포츠 씨와, 세계적으로 유명한 셰프이자 제빵사 토니 스타크, 이 두 심사 위원들은 처음으로 긴박한 경쟁 상황 속에서 만들어지는 그들의 작품을 매섭게 평가할 것입니다.

토르: ...하지만 그들은 매우 공정하고 또 공평한 심사 위원들이죠.. 지식도 많고...  
저는 이 프로그램의 진행자, 토르 오딘슨입니다.

로키: 그리고 저는 새로 합류한 진행자, 로키 라우페이슨입니다. 토르랑은 관계가 없습니다.

토르(이해할 수 없다는 듯이): 우린 이복형-

로키: ‘나는 제빵왕: 슈퍼스타 특집’에 오신걸 환영합니다!

[오피닝 크레딧]

보이스 오버: 첫 번째 챌린지는 컵케이크 만들기입니다. 참가자들은 각자 원하는 데로 맛을 고르고 컵케이크를 준비해 심사위원들한테 전달할 수 있습니다. 우리의 첫 번째 참가자는 이 채널의 최연소 참가자인 피터 파커 군입니다. 뉴욕 퀸즈에서 온 과학 천재 소년이라고 하네요.  
[토르와 로키가 피터의 제빵 구역으로 다가간다]

토르: 그래서 특별히 이 프로그램에 출연하기로 한 이유가 있나요? 왜 도전! 골*벨이나 그런 프로를 선택하지 않았죠?

피터: 음, 사실 거기 이미 참가한 적 있는데 -연속 26 문제를 맞춘 기록이 있어요- 그냥 베이킹 채널에 나와 토니 스타크를 만나보고 싶었어요

로키: 우승할 수 있을 것 같나요?  
피터: 모르겠어요. 아마도요.  
로키: ‘아마도요’라니? 무슨 마음가짐이 그러나요?  
피터: 어...  
로키: 슈리를 이길 수 있을 것 같나요?  
피터: 모르겠는데요.  
토르: 모르겠다고요?  
피터: 그녀는 정말 잘하고 [뜸을 들임] 전 아무도 이기고 싶지 않아요.  
토르; 대회 중이잖아요! 경쟁심을 가져봐요!  
피터: 저는 그냥 베이킹을 하고 싶을 뿐이에요. 재밌거든요. 물론 이기면 좋겠지만 여기에 나와 토니 스타크를 만날 수 있는 것만으로도 좋아요.  
토르(두팔을 들며):세계에 선언해 주세요: “난 피터 파커이고 세상 제일의 제빵사이다!”  
피터: 어...난 피터...피터 파커이고... 세상 제일의... 세상 제일의 제빵사 중 하나이다. (멈춤) 예이!

보이스 오버: 서프라이즈로, 우리의 또 한 명의 어린 천재를 소개합니다. 와카다의 슈리 양-아직 17살 밖에 안됐는 데 벌써 3개의 박사학위를 가지고 있죠.

토르: 만들고 있는 게 무엇인가요, 슈리 양?  
슈리: 진저 머랭을 올린 유자 컵케이크요.  
토르: 무척 진취적이로군요.  
로키: 그래서 이길 수 있다고 생각하나요?  
슈리: 진짜 바보 같은 질문이네요. 당연하죠. 못 이길 것 같았으면 오지도 않았어요.  
로키: 그럼 브루스도 이길 자신이...  
슈리: 오 그럼요.  
로키: 스티브도...  
슈리: 당연하죠.  
로키: 피터는?  
슈리: 피터는 아예 눌러버릴 수 있어요.  
로키: 피터가 도전 골*벨 챔피언이라던데, 슈리 양은 어떤가요?  
슈리: 저는 와칸다의 퀴즈쇼에서 우승을 했는데 그건 질문과 대답이 여러 언어로 이루어져 있어 골*벨보다 훨씬 어려워요.  
로키: 음, 슈리 양이 우승하지 못하면 무슨 일이 일어날까 두렵네요. 꼭 이기기 바라요.

보이스 오버: 우리의 다음 참가자 브루스 배너는 천문물리학자입니다. 나사를 컨설팅 해주거나 MIT에서 수업하지 않을 때 빈민구제 센터를 위해 패스츄리를 굽고는 한답니다.

로키: “박사 교수님”과 “교수 박사님” 중 어느 호칭이 마음에 드시나요?  
브루스: 그냥 브루스라고 불러 주세요.  
로키: 만들고 있는 게 뭔가요, 브루스?  
브루스: 레몬 글레이즈를 뿌린 비건 말차 컵케이크에요.  
로키: 비건으로 굳이 만들 필요 없다는 거 아시는 거죠?  
브루스: 네, 알아요.

[토르가 심사위원석을 슬쩍 본다.]

토르: 토니에게 말 안할 게요.  
브루스: 비밀이 아닌데요.  
토르: 로키, 토니한테 말하지마.  
로키: 오, 꿈도 안 꾸지!  
토르: 우린 참가자들을 보호 해야해!  
로키: 당연히 그래야지!

[브루스가 웃음을 터뜨린다]

토르: 그래서 브루스, 다른 아무 쿠킹 쇼를 제치고 우리 프로그램을 선택한 이유가 있나요?  
브루스: 어...이게 다른 프로그램보다 더 좋은 분위기일 것 같았어요. 프로듀스 같은거 보다요.  
그런데 여기서 그런거 말해도 되나요?  
토르: 당연하죠. 왜 안되겠어요?  
브루스: 그러니까, 프로듀스 제과ㅈ[삐--]

보이스 오버: 다음으로, 스티브 로저스와 버키 반즈 부부를 만나봅시다. 둘은 은퇴한 올림픽 메달리스트로, 현재는 버몬트에서 안내견들을 훈련하는 일을 한답니다.

로키: 반가워요. 와... 당장 라이언 머[삐--]  
스티브: 그게 뭔지 모르겠어요.  
로키: 닙 [삐--]? [삐--] 퀸즈? 위대한 [삐--]? 글리?

[스티브가 모르겠다는 듯이 바라본다]

로키: 칭찬이에요.  
토르: 정말 그럴까?  
로키: 그럼! 그들은 아메리카 호러 [삐--]의 뉴시즌에서 제일 먼저 죽임당하는 커플이 어울려!

[스티브와 버키가 서로를 바라본다]

토르:뭘 만들고 있어요?  
버키: 전 퍼지 프로스트를 올린 초콜릿 케이크를 만들고 스티브는 바닐라를 만들 거예요.  
로키: 좋아요. 정말... 기본적인 거네요  
토르: 전통적이네.  
로키: 빛과 어둠. 맞나요? 스티브 씨는 어둠이고 버키 씨는 빛이다?  
스티브: 어... 저는 우리 둘 다 빛이라고 생각해요. 그리고 어둠이라고도요. 모두가 나름대로 그렇듯이요.  
로키: 보이스카우트의 전신인 스티브 씨 같은 사람에게 어둠이 있다니, 믿기지 않는군요.

[스티브는 목을 긁고 카메라를 불편하게 바라본다.]

로키: 자, 둘 중 한명만이 이길 수 있는데, 그게 둘 사이의 관계에 어떤 영향을 끼칠까요?  
토르: 로키, 뭘 하려는 거야?  
스티브: 음, 그런 건 없을 것 같아요. 우리 관계는 올림픽 규격 수영장만큼의 경쟁심도 견딜 수 있는 걸요.  
토르: 좋아요! 그럼 스티브, 저희에게--  
로키: 버키, 스티브와의 관계가 굳건하다는 데에 동의하나요?  
버키: 네. 이건 그냥 베이킹일 뿐인데요. 근데 이 프로그램 무척 평화롭고 친절할 줄 알았어요.  
토르; 로키가 아직 적응을 못해서 그래요.  
버키: 저는 아이언 셰[삐--]에 나가고 싶어 했었어요..

.  
보이스 오버: 다음 참가자는, [삐--]에서 온 [삐--] 나타사 [삐--]입니다. 그녀는 여가 시간에 [삐--] , [삐--], [삐----]와 수상스키를 즐긴다고 합니다.

토르: [삐--] 씨-  
나타샤: 바빠요.  
로키: 저, 저희가, 말을 걸어야 하는데요  
나타샤: 그래요? 이거 베이킹 채널인지 알았는데.  
로키: 맞지만-  
나타샤: 토크 쇼가 아니라요.  
로키: 대화도 채널의 일부이죠.  
나타샤: 질문 3개만 받을게요.  
토르: 네?  
나타샤: 두 개 남았어요.  
로키: 이런!  
토르: 뭘 물어야 하죠?  
나타샤: 하나 남았어요.  
로키: 하..  
토르: 조-좀 어떠세요?  
나타샤: 바빠요.

보이스 오버: 이제 은퇴한 군인 로스 장군만이 남았습니다.

[로스는 안좋은 분위기를 풍기고 있다. 토르와 로키는 그에게 다가가고 싶지 않아한다.]

토르: 그래서... 뭘 하고 계신가요?  
로스: 컵케이크요.

[길고 어색한 침묵이 흐른다]

토르: 그렇군요.

[빠른 카메라 전환]

**Author's Note:**

> 삐-- 처리는 이 세계관 속 편집내용입니다!


End file.
